Vengence is My Middle Name
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: A Revenge Wars fic. Henry and Natalie get back at Gabe for him teliing Dr. Madden to swap Henry's iPod. Sorry for the corny title...One person can only come up with so many vengence titles...REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Another addition to the Revenge Wars. Henry and Natalie get back at Gabe for him telling Dr. Madden to steal Henry's iPod and replacing it with a Glee-less iPod.**

**Enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Anyone wanna follow up, be my guest!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Henry. Was. Pissed.

He couldn't survive one day without his Glee version of "Don't Stop Believing" blasting. So when he came sluggishly sulking into school, Natalie knew something was up.

"What's your problem?" She asked as he fell onto her locker.

"I'm going through Glee withdrawal. It's a real disease."

"Uh-huh…" She rolled her eyes as she pushed him away to get to her locker. "So what? Will your brain cease to function if it doesn't hear Lea Michele's whiney stupid voice every five minutes?"

"DON'T INSULT LEA!"

"I just did…"

He angrily scoffed at her and continued rambling. "We've gotten Gabe back before. Let's do it again!"

She shut her locker, piling her book into her arms. "So what do you propose we do?"

"I dunno…That's why I asked you."

"You're a fountain of useful information, Henry." She mumbled sarcastically. She grabbed onto his arms and dragged him along as she walked down the hallway to her first class. She couldn't help spying Gabe suavely talking to some short brunette girl. She had to admit, she was surprised that _any_ girl would talk to him after the pink hair incident. The brunette girl giggled loudly as Natalie began to hatch a plan in her mind.

* * *

Lunch had arrived. She carefully spied on her brother and this girl from afar, waiting for him to make a move and go away. She had her hands cupped around her eyes, making make-shift binoculars.

"Um, Nat? what are you doing?"

She looked up wither her fake binoculars only to find Henry standing next to her, staring down rather confused. She quickly removed her hands from her face and blushed as he sat down.

"I-I have an idea…"

"Ok. Cool. What is it?"

She just smiled slyly as she watched Gabe get up from his table. "You'll see…"

So she casually walked over to the table and sat down next to the brunette girl, who looked ever so lost.

"Hi." Natalie smiled like an idiot. "My name is, um…Sheila. I'm taking a survey of students in the lunchroom. Um, ok. Question number one. What's your name?"

"Um…Becky." The girl answered cautiously.

"Full name."

"Becky Jenkins."

Natalie nodded and pretended to write something down. "Ok. Number two." She paused a moment to think of something that sounded important to a lunch-time survey. All she really needed was her name. "Uh…um…Is your…muffin buttered?"

"What?" Becky asked, confused.

"Number three. Um…What color is the…floor?"

"Um…white and blue?"

Natalie finished fake-writing and looked down at her fake analysis. "Ok. Thanks. Your time has been very useful."

She quickly ran away from Becky, trying to suppress giggles. She soon joined Henry back at the table, both of them in a laughing fit.

"Is your _muffin_ _buttered?_" He asked between laughs. "Really?"

"It's all I could think of!"

"So…was that it?"

She gave an evil sort of look over at Becky. "Not even close."

* * *

She went home with Henry that day getting ready to pull the ultimate prank. She had her phone ready as soon as they walked through his front door. He dragged her up to his room, knowing this was gonna get insane.

Snickering, she was about to call Gabe's phone.

"Wait!" Henry stopped her, grabbing the phone from her hands. "Did you *67 it?"

"What?"

"It hides your name and number."

So she typed in *67 and continued the number. The phone began to ring as she placed it on speaker. She quietly shushed Henry who was already giggling.

"Hello?" Gabe's voice answered on the other line.

Natalie quickly altered her voice. "Yes, this is Sheila from Planned Parenthood. We would just like to let you know that your girlfriend, Becky Jenkins, is in fact pregnant."

Gabe's voice sort of faltered. "Wh-What? Then why didn't she call?"

"Well, she's embarrassed. So she had me call instead."

"Is she really?"

"Yep." She paused a moment to laugh silently. "Oh. Also, can you tell her that the results of her herpes test are in too. Thank you have a nice day."

She hung up quickly leaving Gabe speechless. She quickly began to giggle like mad, falling over onto the floor. Henry quickly joined her, the both of them crying from laughing so hard.

"Omigod…" He sighed, catching his breath for a moment. "That was genius."

"Thank you."

He shook his head and quickly threw his arm around her. "God, I love you…"

He leaned in towards her to kiss her, but she held him back, complaining, "Let's not get sappy now…"

But he rolled his eyes and kissed her anyway.

* * *

By the time Natalie got home, the laugh attack had stopped, allowing her to compose herself. She walked into the house and strolled into the living room where Gabe sat looking rather distraught.

"Huh…" She pretended to muse over things. "You know…funny story. I heard from a certain Sheila that your girlfriend's pregnant."

She threw him a sly smirk as he looked up at her immediately, eyes widened.

"Oh, dear God, no…"

"Oh, yes…"

He angrily stood up, screaming loudly, "THAT WAS FUCKING YOU?"

She nodded and began to laugh again. He angrily flipped her off and stomped up to his room. Now HE was pissed. How was he gonna get back at Natalie for this?

Something bad…Something that would destroy her reputation forever…

But what?


End file.
